


Wipe Out

by caliecat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses his focus.</p><p>Originally written for delicatale's hugfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Out

It happens on his third run of the day. Steve senses the wave coming as much as he sees it over his shoulder, paddles forward to get into position, leaps up as the edge of it catches his board and then he's flying, carving a perfect path through the water, the power and speed of it exhilarating. The feeling is euphoric, as intense as an orgasm and without thinking he looks toward the beach, subconsciously seeking Danny's eye and craving the even greater thrill of knowing he's being watched.

And Danny _is_ watching, Steve can see him sprawled across the sand even from this far out, blond hair glowing in the sunlight and leaning on one elbow with a smile on his face. Steve smiles back, the rest of the world falling away as his entire focus shifts to Danny and in that instant loses his balance and wipes out, tumbling head over heels in the crashing, foaming surf, dragged against the ocean floor for endless moments until he's spit out at the shoreline, coughing and gasping for air.

When he finally raises his head Danny's standing right in front of him, eyes wide with shock and worry, pulling Steve to his feet and patting him down for injuries before throwing both arms around him and holding tight like he'll never let go. "You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot," he says over and over, his warm breath wafting against Steve's chilled skin, and Steve clings back, tucking his head into the curve of Danny's neck and hanging on for dear life.

But gradually something changes, their embrace now expressing a different kind of desperation and as if by mutual consent their grips shift, hands roaming over naked skin, exploring curves and angles, smoothing over hard muscle, dipping beneath waistbands and tugging gently downward. Soon their shorts are pooled around their ankles and they kick them away before coming back together, pressed close knee to chest, the sensation more electrifying than riding any North Shore wave could ever be.

"Idiot," Danny murmurs again in his ear, but there's no heat in it this time. The only fire is on his skin burning under Danny's touch, in his heart melting under Danny's affection, and he thinks how completely and irrevocably he wiped out so many months ago, almost from the first moment they met.

And, as they sink down to the sand together, both of them shivering under the hot sun, how very glad he is that his beach is private.


End file.
